


Dress Up

by caramarie



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: The cute Seiko is just for Ruruka.





	Dress Up

Sometimes, Seiko lets Ruruka dress her up. She lets Ruruka put colour on her, lets Ruruka style her hair. Takes off her mask, for Ruruka. 

Those times, Seiko looks so adorable that Ruruka could eat her right up. No-one else gets to see Seiko like that. Even Izayoi doesn’t see Seiko like that. 

The cute Seiko is just for Ruruka, a secret all for herself. And she’s a little glad that Seiko never takes her styling to heart. Not because the contrast serves Ruruka nicely; what an unkind thought. But because Seiko stays Seiko.

Just, sometimes, she indulges Ruruka too.


End file.
